1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanisms for transferring materials between environments of different pressures, without disrupting the pressure differential therebetween.
In particular, the present invention relates to apparatus for facilitating the processing of food or other substances in positive or negative pressure environments.
2. Prior Art
Known in the art are complex valve mechanisms for transferring solid abrasive or corrosive materials from one location to another. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,777 to Diez et al. discloses a gatling-type valve having clustered chambers rotatable about a common axle within a container. The chambers are attached to gatling plates which are rotated by activating a motor attached to the common axle.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,759 to Bell, Jr. discloses an apparatus for feeding coal to a high pressure gasifier system which requires the use of a plurality of fluid-actuating means to bias or translate the motion of first and second pistons mounted on a shaft as well as the motion of a floating piston between the first and second pistons.
A need in the art exists to allow the transfer of food solids or liquids between pressurized or vacuum environments and an environment at atmospheric conditions without disruption of the processing conditions and in a manner approaching a continuous feed to meet production schedule demands. For example, in the use of certain vacuum fryers or pressurized microwave ovens, food substances must be delivered into and discharged from the processing environments without destroying the pressure integrity of the environment and as quickly and continuously as possible to maintain an efficient product yield.